Stopping the Future
by Sabrieldarkangel
Summary: ok, its actually between PG and PG-13. when maria's friends are killed in a shootout, she realizes she is in danger. with her little brother, she tries to get her revenge. on the way, she meets a few people, and learns of her part in the future.


Ok, people, this isn't written by a person who owns Yu-Gi-Oh, by the way....well, duh. br Maria drove down the back alleys at break-neck speed, not minding the people shouting at her and giving her the finger. Hell, why should she care? She was late to the party at the Dungeon, a nightclub outdoors. It had just opened up, and all the other people in the gang raved about it. She had to go there, they told her. It was the best place. So, Maria finally cracked, and leaving her little brother at a friends house, hopped on her bike and drove to the club. br Maria was driving with Anna, a Swedish girl whose parents had transferred her to Japan. You could say that Anna was Maria's second in command, but Maria really didn't have a second. Maria was an absolute ruler. She was kind, but she said no to a lot of things the gang members wanted to do. Drugs were the main one. As she constantly reminded them, they were supposed to be a protector gang, not a real stupid one. The protector gang roamed the streets, and helped people when they needed to. Since there weren't a lot of rewards for this gang, the gang was small, 21 members including her. br Anna made a hairpin turn, and they were there. But, it was strangely quiet as Maria took off her helmet. She could see the other bikes there, but there wasn't even any music. Anna was frowning too. Something was up. Maria bent down, and unsnapped two guns from the bottom of the motorcycle. She tossed one to Anna, putting hers in her boot, and headed toward the hut, where the club was. No problem with being careful. br As soon as she got nearer, she noticed something was wrong. The speakers were smashed in, and there were a lot of lumps lying all over the ground. Maria stopped a scream as she realized they were bodies. She took off after them. A nearly fatal mistake. br "Maria!" Anna screamed, and hit her down just as a gunshot rang out. Maria dropped to the ground, with Anna on top of her; her sightless eyes open in pure terror. Maria got Anna off her, and looked for the source of the gunshot. But, there was no one. Maria dropped to the ground, and started to crawl on the ground towards her motorcycle. She didn't care about how dignified she looked. All she cared about was living long enough to get revenge on the guy who had killed Anna. Revenge was the only thing that mattered. Anna was dead now, she couldn't change that fact. br Another shot came whizzing past her head, and she smiled. This person wasn't a very good shot, unlike her. She managed to crawl over to her bike, and got out of there. As she drove down the street, something in her heart lurched. They were aiming for her. Then, one thought ruled her mind. She needed to get Caleb and herself out of Kakera, now, before anything else happened. Her mind filtered back to her father. That old drunk. He had lost his job a few days ago, and had only succeeded in getting himself more drunk. Maria betted she could persuade him to move somewhere else, if necessary. She drove to Caleb's friend's house. She would pick up Caleb now, and get out of town, fast. br Maria sped off to where Caleb was staying. He probably wouldn't even mind that she was crashing his party. Caleb loved her so much, and she loved him too. But, she got a deep feeling in her gut that she wouldn't get there in time. She sped up down the road. br Maria drove down the street, and stopped at Joseph's apartment. She parked the bike, and ran up the stairs. Unfortunately, this place had no elevator, so Maria had to run up all fourteen flights of stairs. Finally, she got to the apartment. br Maria knocked on the door, and Joseph answered. "Joseph, is Caleb there?" Joseph nodded. "Yep, he's here." Caleb came toward the door, and smiled up at her. He looked more like their dad, while she looked like her mom. Caleb was short, thin, and light with almost white hair. Maria was tall, willowy, and dark with luscious brown hair. br "Caleb, we have to go." Maria said shortly. His eyes widened as he looked at her shirt. She looked down. There was a bloodstain on it. "It's not mine, don't worry." She reassured him. "It's not safe for us in Kakera anymore." Caleb nodded. He got the picture. A ten-year-old had to grow up pretty quickly in Kakera. br Kakera was a city ruled by the gangs. The police had their hands full all of the time. Maria's mom had been one of them, until she had disappeared without notice. She had been gone three months. While her mother was still in the force, Maria had gotten trained in armed and unarmed fighting. Her mother thought it was necessary, and it was. br Caleb grabbed his stuff, and said good-bye to Joseph. Then, they both ran downstairs in silence, until Caleb blurted out, "What happened, Maria?" "Someone is after me." She replied. "For your safety and mine, we need to get out now." "How are you going to persuade Dad?" "Hopefully, he'll be drunk, and it will be much easier." "It's scary, thinking that we have to hope that someone will be drunk." br Maria looked down at Caleb. Sometimes he got really philosophical. There were only two philosophies in her life. Protect the weak, but kill those who deserve it. Whatever. As long as they got out of Kakera, she really didn't care what he thought. Her instincts kept on screaming at her to get out. And, Maria's instincts were never wrong. As soon as they got to the sidewalk, Maria got out the extra helmet, and gave it to Caleb as she put hers on. Caleb clutched onto her stomach, and Maria tore away, towards their apartment. br Ok, I hope u liked! Don't a worry; there will be Yu-Gi-Oh characters in here, eventually. And, the name will make sense later on, don' t worry. All u must do is wait. br Diana: Um, the reason for this story is... br Sabriel: Shut...up... br Diana: I cannot, for I am your muse. br Sabriel: Gurr.... 


End file.
